


Confession (It's Good for the Soul)

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie never took threats very well, so she takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession (It's Good for the Soul)

A part of her hoped that Lulu wasn't home, that she was gone somewhere, so she could put it off for another day. The other part of her hoped she was home, so she could tell her the truth about the baby, and hopefully when she went home she'd still have a friend. Raising her hand up to knock, she lowered it back down, only to raise it and knock three times on the door, waiting for an answer. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say or how she was going to say it, but she knew that she needed to, because she wasn't going to let some two-bit twit like Britt Westburn hold something like this over her head, or let alone help her get her evil clutches back into Patrick. No way in hell, or so she thought as she stood there, waiting.

After a few minutes, she turned to leave when the door opened, Lulu standing there, "Maxie! What are you doing here? Is everything okay? With you? The baby?"

"Uh, yeah, it is.", Maxie nodded her head, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure.", Lulu moved to let her best friend inside, "Something to drink? Water, milk, I think we got some juice if you want it."

"I'm good, I'm actually not going to be staying that long.", Maxie replied, as she stood in front of the couch, "Come sit."

Lulu sat down on one end while Maxie sat on the other, "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something, Lulu, and well, there's no good way for me to tell you.", Maxie began, mentally crossing her fingers, "On New Year's Eve, I fell, and it hurt really bad, so I went to see Britt, at the hospital."

"I remember.", Lulu nodded her head, "You said that you and the baby were okay."

Maxie nodded her head, "Yeah, I did say that, only I lied."

"What do you mean?", Lulu asked, "Maxie, if something's wrong with the baby, I need to know."

Maxie sniffled, shaking her head, "I'm so sorry, Lulu, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, but you and Dante were so happy, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Oh, God.", Lulu closed her eyes, as she realized what Maxie was saying, "You lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry, Lulu, it's just, I didn't. I couldn't...", Maxie scammered around for an excuse, "I shouldn't have lied, I should've told you when it happened, but you were just so happy. I wanted you to stay happy a little while longer."

Lulu shook her head, unshed tears in her eyes, "I knew something was wrong, the way you were acting, I just didn't know what.", she patted Maxie's hand with hers, "I just need a minute."

"Yeah.", Maxie nodded her head, "Can I get you something, water, wine?"

"No, thank you.", Lulu sighed, reaching over for a tissue, blowing her nose a little before sighing, "Are you okay?"

Maxie was surprised that Lulu was even asking her that after what she just told her, but the concern look on her friend's face, made the dam burst as she busted into tears, "No, no, I'm not.", she buried her face in her hands, "I'm pregnant."

"What?", Lulu's eyes widened, "But you just said that lost the baby. Maxie?"

"I slept with Spinelli.", Maxie blurted out, "He was at the hospital after I found out, he took me home and we had sex. It wasn't supposed to happen, it just did, and he's with Ellie."

"Calm down.", Lulu went into the kitchen and fixed a glass of water for Maxie and a glass of wine for herself, "Calm down, it's not good for either of you."

"Thanks.", Maxie took a sip of the water Lulu handed to her, before setting it down on the coffee table.

"Does he know?", Lulu asked, "That you're pregnant?"

Maxie shook her head, "No, no, he doesn't, and he won't, at least I hope he won't."

"What do you mean?", Lulu asked, "He's going to find out sometime."

"Not if he continues to think that it's yours.", Maxie answered, looking Lulu in the eyes, "I wasn't going to say anything, about the miscarriage, or what happened with me and Spinelli. I thought it was a way for me to fix things, because I know how much you and Dante wanted a baby."

Lulu, wasn't sure what to say, listening on as Maxie rambled, "Maxie.", she interrupted her friend, "Are you saying you want Dante and I to adopt your baby?"

"Basically, yes.", Maxie nodded her head, turning to face Lulu, "I'm not ready to be a mom, and Spinelli, he's made it pretty clear he doesn't want me. If the baby is with you and Dante, I know that he or she will be loved and taken care, and I can still be in his or her life, just instead of Mommy, I'll be cool Auntie Maxie."

"I don't know what to say.", Lulu took a long sip of her wine, "This is a lot to take in, Maxie, I just don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just think about it.", Maxie replied, "I know I just heaped a lot on you, I shouldn't have waited to tell you about the miscarriage, and I probably shouldn't have even said anything about me and Spinelli."

Lulu shook her head, "I asked."

"Yeah, yeah, you did.", Maxie laughed softly, taking another sip of water, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah.", Lulu said after a moment, "It's just going to take some time, but yeah, we're okay. I'll tell Dante, leaving out the bit about you and Spinelli for the time being."

"Okay.", Maxie nodded her head, "Thanks."

"No problem.", Lulu tipped her head to the side, "How about you? Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I actually do.", Maxie smiled a little, "Guess I should have said something sooner, huh?"

"Maybe.", Lulu agreed, "My grandma always said that confession was good for the soul."


End file.
